Journey and Incarnation
by Kraken Guard
Summary: When the Pigmask army invades the world of Prydain, Taran must form a "Pact" with the Horned King to rid the land of the invading army. But can two enemies truly stand together, long enough to save Prydain? Can Taran adjust to the pact-price he had to pay?


So I had this really neat dream of a Disney Crossover with Earthbound/Mother. Though in this case, it's more of a Black Cauldron segment. Yep, the forgotten one of Disney Classics.

But I really liked the idea of such a crossover, so I wanted to at least get the Black Cauldron part of it written before I forgot it. I'm hoping to do other segments that involve the majority of the animated canon, though there will be inclusions of characters from the Live Action, Sequels and Pixar(Possibly, but the films themselves might not play in actual role).

This is not the beginning of the story. And take heed! There will be a few concepts that are non-disney related as well. This is only a section of a story- Think of it as a sort of sneak-peak.

~~~~~  
Today was not an ordinary day. It had not been an ordinary day for several months, actually.

Taran stared out through the window of Caer Dallben with a forlorn expression. A mysterious group of people wearing Pigmasks had appeared, invading Prydain and warping the once beautiful land with their corrupt influence. What was worse was that the people of Prydain were also falling to their influence.

But there were still those who stuck up against them; Princess Eilonwy did not agree with their ways- Of how they strip the land of trees and ruin the vast plains to make way for their so-called 'cities'. Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi were also against their ways as well. But the invading army was powerful. They had money, and their weapons were dangerous, certainly.

"They're ruining Prydain." Taran frowned as he gazed out the window. At least Caer Dallben was safe from the influence of the Pigmasks.

But for how long? What if they came to Caer Dallben to further ruin the environment? Something had to be done about them!

But what? Taran had always dreamed of being a savior, but he was no warrior. He had learned that from his previous adventure. He didn't sacrifice himself to the Black Cauldron. He hadn't felled the Horned King in combat...

What was he, then? An assistant pig-keeper. Nothing more...

Being a hero was not as easy, or as great as what Taran had originally dreamed it would be. There were hardships... But as it turned out, one didn't have to be a hero in order to endure hardships. Everyone faced difficulties at one point in their life. Taran had faced trials during the Horned King's reign of terror...

... And now, the boy found himself facing more trials with the invasion of the army of Pigmasks.

As well as the return of the Horned King...

At last, a knock on the door brought the boys attention back down to the earth. Turning, the boy rushed to the front door and opened it: Standing in the door frame was old Dallben, Taran's master- As well as his adoptive guardian. The boy was happy to see the return of his guardian, but the smile quickly faded upon the discovery of the bruise that swelled up Dallben's right eye.

"It was the Pigmasks, wasn't it?" Taran inquired, eyebrows furrowing down into a frown. When the old wizard nodded his head, Taran cursed under his breath.

"I'm afraid so." Said Dallben in confirmation.

"Their influence grows stronger by the day, I'm afraid. While in the town, I had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing three innocents being taken in for questioning, as well as seven others being seized for their protests against the ways of the Pigmasks." Said old Dallben as he walked into the cottage, closing the door behind him and making his way over to his reading desk to sit down.

"We have to do something about them!" Added Taran. "If we don't, they'll take over all of Prydain!"

"I know, Taran. I know. But the two of us cannot stand against the Pigmask army alone. We need more allies." Said Dallben, reaching down and taking up a particular book from one of the various piles of books that rested just next to the table. At this, all Taran could do in response was frown.

"I wish I knew what the Horned King was up to as well. It twists my stomach to know that such a monster has returned- As if things weren't worse already." Said Taran with a bitter tone.

"I suppose it's only a matter of time before the Pigmasks help him, isn't it!" Inquired Taran, turning to face his guardian, who was looking through one of his old tomes. The boy sighed sorrowfully when he was met with no response.

How it twisted his gut that so much evil had befallen Prydain in such a short amount of time...

Well, what could Taran do, besides look around to see if there would be anything that could at least lesson the pain on Dallben's right eye? Speaking of which...

"So, how did you get all bruised up, anyway?" Inquired Taran with concern and curiosity.

"O-oh... Well, a young boy had been separated from his parents, not knowing that they had been taken in for questioning. He approached one of the Pigmasks, but they were 'busy' doing nothing and threatened the boy. I stood to defend the boy, and... Well, as I'm sure you can see with your own eyes the result of my disobedience." Dallben finished with a chuckle, but Taran only shook his head.

"Disgusting..." Taran cursed once more. "So, what happened to the boy?"

"The boy is currently being watched by a friend of his families." Added Dallben with a quiet nod of his head. "I can only hope that no more ill will befall them."

"In the meantime, it should be time to feed our favorite pig. Should at least get our minds off of the troubles this world faces, yes?"

"... Easy for you to say." Taran frowned at Dallben's words.

But Taran did what Dallben had said. Filling up a bowl with gruel, Taran went out to Hen Wen's pig-house and placed the bowl before the entrance and knelt down as the oracular pig came out.

"It's funny how I take my duties more seriously now, isn't it, Hen?" Said Taran as he gave a gentle pat on the piglets head. "I was a stubborn lad that wanted to become a great warrior, oblivious by how special you were. But I've learned that being a warrior..."

"It wasn't as great as what I had imagined. But something has to be done..." The boy sighed quietly to himself as the pig lifted it's head up from the bowl and walked forward, gently nuzzling her snout into his hand.

"I am lost, Hen. I do not know what to do. What if no one'll stand up to them? What if they find out about...?" Taran frowned, lowering his head as his thoughts wandered to the possibility that the Pigmasks would learn of the Black Cauldron.

He did not want to relive such a nightmare again.


End file.
